dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Antaam
} |name = Antaam |image = Qunari House of Tides heraldry.svg |px = 200px |type = Military |headquarters = Par Vollen |leaders = Arishok |races = Any |ranks = Arishok Kathaban Kithshok Karasten Arvaarad Sten Karasaad Karashok Ashaad Taarbas Saarebas |location = Par Vollen, Seheron |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Redemption Dragon Age: Those Who Speak Dragon Age: Until We Sleep Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser Heroes of Dragon Age }} Antaam, meaning "body" in Qunlat, is the military branch of the Qun led by the Arishok. Metaphorically the army is the eyes, ears, legs, arms and hands of the creature, everything that one needs to interact with the world, and so most Qunari encountered by Theodesians belong to the military.Kirby, Mary. "Question about the antaam." Retrieved 27 March, 2012. Due to Qunari belief that only males can be professional warriors, members of the antaam are always male, or more exactly always regarded as male. http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/141/index/5913976#5914913 A female who has both the talent and dedication to fight can join the Antaam as part of a military classification known as the Aqun-Athlok where they are for all intents and purposes treated as if they were male despite being born otherwise. All Qunari are given a tool which signifies their role in Qunari society, for soldiers this tool is always a weapon of some kind. In the case of soldiers, to lose this tool brands the owner as soulless and one who is to be executed on sight by the Antaam. These items are held in high regard, and upon the owner's death the Qunari may take the item to honor the fallen individual. Duties The purpose of the Antaam is: to gather military intelligence for the Qunari, seek and destroy anything that threatens Qunari society, and protect or recover its votaries, revered artifacts, and technology. The beresaad is the name of the Qunari military division Sten belongs to. According to Sten, the Beresaad serves as the vanguard of the Qunari people, branching beyond Qunari lands to find answers to the Arishok's questions. The beresaad also task their youngest soldiers with protecting the port of Seheron . It is a relatively easy task, mostly requiring a tolerance for boredom and the ability to pay close attention even after hours of inactivity. There are occasional threats to the city's security–assassins, spies, infiltrators–and the young beresaad stationed there, most of them under eighteen years old , are the city's first line of defense. Taarbas is another rank in the Antaam. Those with this position are tasked with finding and gathering the weapons of fallen Qunari. The Arvaarad is an individual that, according to the Qun, holds back the evil. Since one of the greatest values for a Qunari is mastery of the self, there is little trust for those who are most likely to be deceived from knowing who they are. Thus Saarebas, who are susceptible to the whisperings and temptations of demons, are regulated by their Arvaarad. The role of the Arvaarad is strictly to hunt Tal-Vashoth or bas who have not yet been enlightened, and also to hold the leash of the Saarebas in their care. The latter task, however, takes precedent over any other that may come to an Arvaarad. An Arvaarad is the Qunari equivalent of a templar; one who takes care of (or imprisons, depending on where in Thedas the organisation is) mages. If a Saarebas has been outside their Karataam, a group of several mages held together on the same leash, then they are considered at risk for certain corruption, if not already corrupted. When this occurs the mage, and all who have come in contact with it, are to be killed. Notable members *Arishok *Arvaarad *Ketojan *Saarebas *Sten Ranks * Arishok: Supreme commander of the Antaam. * Kathaban: Leader of the Qunari naval forces; the admiral. * Kithshok: Leaders of the Qunari army of Seheron; a general; They also are in charge of negotiating trade between the Qunari and foreign traders at ports. * Karasten:Codex entry: Karasten's Belt Infantry commander. * Arvaarad:Codex entry: The Qunari - Saarebas "One Who Holds Back Evil"; a Qunari who watches over the saarebas (Qunari mages) and hunts Tal-Vashoth. * Sten: Infantry platoon commander,Kirby, Mary. "So "Sten" ... who are you really?" Retrieved 27 March, 2012. a vanguard.As explained by Sten during the first conversation with him https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yvuYh6OMV4E&feature=youtu.be&t=33s * Karasaad: Soldier rank. - a melee Qunari warrior. * Karashok:During Shepherding Wolves in Dragon Age II. Infantry private. One appears in Sten's dream, the latter states the former was decapitated by darkspawns. * Ashaad: Ash, "to seek" and Aad "unit". A Qunari scout. One of them with a sense of humor appears in Sten's dream. * Taarbas: A title/rank of Qunari. Apparent role is to retrieve the weapons of fallen Qunari. * Saarebas: A "dangerous thing," the Qunari word and title for mages. See also *The Lost Swords *Sword of the Antaam Gallery AshaadHoDA.png|An Ashaad in Heroes of Dragon Age KarashokHoDA.png|A Karashok from Heroes of Dragon Age StenHODA.png| Tier progression for a Sten from Heroes of Dragon age Qunari Defender.png|A Qunari 'Defender' Qunari Spearman.png|A Qunari 'Spearman' Qunari Shock Trooper.png|Qunari 'Shock Trooper' Qunari 'Spearman' Tarot Design.png|Tarot Card of a Qunari warrior of the Antaam Qunari Shock Trooper HoDA.png| A Qunari 'Shock Trooper' in Heroes of Dragon Age References Category:Qunari lore Category:Groups Category:Antaam